Déjà-Vu
by McMuffin95
Summary: One-Shot, post-hogwarts – Der Nachwuchs des goldenen Trios macht Hogwarts unsicher und bereitet nicht nur, aber im Besonderen, einem bestimmten Professor Kopfzerbrechen.


**So, das hier ist meine erste FanFiction! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Über Lob und Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen :)**

Neville saß an seinem chaotisch zugerichteten Schreibtisch, die Ellbogen auf der rauen Eichentischplatte abgestützt, die Hände gefaltet. Es gab nicht viel, das ihn davon abhielt, mit dem Kopf auf die Platte zu schlagen, so lange bis seine Gedanken endlich aufhörten, sich im bunten Karussell um das Eröffnungsessen des neuen Schuljahrs zu drehen.

Er rieb die Handflächen aneinander und atmete tief aus. Dann wieder ein. Es wurde nur noch schlimmer. Seit langem war er nicht mehr so nervös gewesen.

Seit seinem ersten Jahr hier, genau genommen.

Sein Mund wurde immer noch trocken, wenn er daran zurückdachte. Er fuhr sich automatisch über die Lippen. Sie waren rau, leicht eingerissen. Er hatte den ganzen Morgen darauf herumgekaut.

Die Kerze auf dem Tisch flackerte leicht. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihrer Flamme. Der Docht hatte sich leicht zu einer Seite gebogen. Weißer Wachs tropfte an einer Seite herunter auf ein paar lose Blätter Pergament, die Neville dort hingepfeffert hatte, direkt nachdem er aus den Sommerferien zurückgekehrt war.

Hannah würde ihn strangulieren, wenn sie dieses Chaos sähe.

Er stand auf, schob den Stuhl knarzend zurück und knüllte Hannahs Briefe zusammen. Das hätte er genau genommen schon früher tun müssen. Das einzige, was ihm noch fehlte, war ein neugieriger Schüler, der seinen Schreibtisch durchwühlte und sowas dabei fand.

Drei Jahre hatte er gebraucht, um sich die Akzeptanz seiner Schüler zu erkämpfen, drei lange Jahre, in denen er vor plötzlichen Farbbomben geflohen, vor schrillen Sirenen zusammengezuckt und von Heimsucher-Geistern davongelaufen war.

Zonkos Scherzartikel hatten ihm in seiner Schulzeit kein Glück gebracht. Und als Professor schenkten sie ihm immer noch keine Gnade. Im Gegenteil, es war sogar noch schlimmer geworden. Als Schüler hatte man ihn immer leicht übersehen – mittlerweile aber genoss er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Schlosses. Spätestens seitdem man ihn mit einer magischen rosa Handschelle an einen fliegenden Besen gekettet und über sämtliche Ländereien hatte fliegen lassen.

Selbst jetzt überkam ihn noch die Schamesröte, wenn er daran zurückdachte, wie Hagrid ihn vom höchsten Turm der Eulerei gepflückt und in seinen Riesenarmen zum Schloss getragen hatte, weil Neville sich immer noch an den Stil des Besens geklammert hatte, zitternd und unfähig, sich überhaupt fortzubewegen. „Passiert schon mal", hatte Hagrid gebrummt und ihn vor seiner Bürotür abgesetzt. „Musst halt drüberstehen."

Und in der Tat hatte er irgendwann gelernt, damit umzugehen. Natürlich waren die Scherze nicht weniger geworden. Das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen… Es war erstaunlich, auf wie viele Arten die Schüler ihn immer wieder wie einen Trottel dastehen ließen. Aber im Endeffekt hatte es ihm geholfen, die Angst zu verlieren. Was konnte ihm schon noch passieren?

Er schämte sich nicht mehr für seine Art. Nicht mehr.

Vielleicht hatte er immer noch irgendwie daran geglaubt, dass er sich verändern könnte – vom verspotteten Tölpel zum strahlenden Helden. Sowas passierte doch manchmal.

Nur ihm eben nicht.

Also hatte er beschlossen, sich damit abzufinden. Wenn er durch die Flure ging und eine knatternde Rakete über seinem Kopf losheulte, dann schrie er immer noch wie am Spieß und duckte sich wie ein Erstklässler. Und wenn es dann vorbei war, lachte er und warf den Scherzkeksen einen gespielt bösen Blick zu.

Die Schüler fanden das witzig. Sie mochten Neville, besonders weil bei ihm niemand allzu schlechte Noten oder zu schwere Hausarbeiten zu erwarten hatte. Er war großzügig und – wenn es nach Hannah ging – ein wenig zu nachlässig mit seinen Schülern. Dafür ließen sie ihn mittlerweile weitestgehend in Ruhe – bis auf die Raketen natürlich. Daran hatten sie einen Narren gefressen.

Doch die Zeit spielte für ihn. Er hatte es ganz genau berechnet. Drei der Jahrgänge, die ihn in seinem ersten Jahr hier gesehen hatten, waren schon entlassen worden. Die aufsässigen Siebtklässler von heute waren damals pubertierende Fünftklässler gewesen, die wirklich mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen sein dürften als mit irgendetwas anderem – vor allem dem neuen, tollpatschigen Professor Longbottom, dem buchstäblich fast immer einige raffinierte Scherzartikel am Hintern klebten, die dann entweder explodierten, einen Höllenlärm veranstalteten oder die übrigen Professoren dazu aufforderten, ihn doch bitte Mr. Bigbottom zu nennen.

Sicher hatte er mit diesen Peinlichkeiten so einigen pubertierenden Teenies mit ihren Pickeln und großen Dramen die Show gestohlen. Dafür schuldeten sie ihm jetzt was.

Und in zwei bis drei Jahren wäre alles vorbei. Vielleicht würde er sich dann endlich wie ein Professor fühlen, nicht mehr wie ein Halbstarker – ein halber Neville, der immer noch schweißgebadet aus Träumen aufwachte, in denen Professor Snape zum Kaffeekranz bei seiner Großmutter erschien, und ein halber Neville, der mittlerweile schon fast zehn Sekunden vor Snapes Gemälde in den Gemächern des Schulleiters stehen bleiben konnte, ohne von einer Gänsehaut nach der anderen durchgeschüttelt zu werden.

Hastig klaubte er das Nötigste, das immer noch auf dem Tisch verteilt lag, zusammen. Hannahs Briefe faltete er doch etwas sorgsamer zusammen und packte sie in die unterste Schublade, unter die ellenlange Schulordnung – da würde sicher niemand freiwillig hineinsehen.

Einmal kurz blickte er in sein immer noch leicht rundes Gesicht, das sich vor dem Nachthimmel im Fensterglas spiegelte. In letzter Zeit ließ er sich extra einen Bart stehen. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit war er fast überall dicht, sah also nur noch an manchen Stellen so aus wie Hannah ihn beschrieben hatte. _Als hättest du dir ein paar Fusseln ins Gesicht geklebt._

Er schloss seine Tür und verabschiedete stumm den angetrunkenen Dichter, der dort Wache hielt. Das Hicksen begleitete ihn noch durch den ganzen nicht enden wollenden Korridor. Neville rollte mit den Augen und betete, dass die Schüler für dieses Jahr nicht geplant hatten, in seine Gemächer einzubrechen – schwer war das ja schließlich nicht. Vielleicht würde McGonagall ihm endlich ein neues Gemälde zuweisen, wenn er sie auf Knien rutschend anflehte.

Hannahs letzte Worte an ihn kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. _Vielleicht wird dieses Jahr ja besonders, nicht wie sonst._

Er als Idiot hatte natürlich nicht verstanden, worauf sie angespielt hatte. Dann war er die Liste der Erstklässler durchgegangen und zwei Mal war ihm dabei der Kürbissaft aus dem Mund zurück ins Glas gelaufen. _Albus Severus Potter._ Erster Spuck._ Rose Weasley._ Zweiter Spuck.

Er mochte die Kinder, _wirklich_. Harry, Ginny, Hermine, Ron – sie waren immer noch seine Freunde, jetzt sogar mehr als damals in Hogwarts. Manchmal passte Hannah auf ihre Meute von Kindern auf, und dann kam sie nach Hause zurück und sah ihn mit diesem Blick an. Dieser vorwurfsvolle _warum wir nicht_ Blick.

Neville nickte ein paar Vertrauensschülern zu, die sich vor Professor Notts Büro versammelt hatten. Sie grinsten ihn an, manche höhnisch, aber einige auch einfach nur freundlich – das hoffte er zumindest.

Hannahs beharrliche Versuche gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, gerade jetzt, wo sich doch alles wiederholte.

Er blieb vor den Toren der großen Halle stehen. Viele Schüler saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen, vor allem die Älteren. Alle anderen rannten noch wild in der Gegend herum, lachten, spaßten, umarmten sich, erzählten sich immer noch brabbelnd von ihren Sommerferien.

Neville suchte nach Rose und Albus. Er fand sie nicht. Selbstverständlich waren sie noch auf dem See.

Dafür fand er James Sirius Potter, wie er in gewohnter Manier leise mit ein paar seiner dubiosen Freunde sprach – in seinem Ärmel erkannte Neville den altbekannten, schimmernden Stoff von Harrys altem Tarnumhang.

James sah auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Neville setzte eine ernste Miene auf und krempelte seine Ärmel hoch.

James auf der anderen Seite der großen Halle schluckte und zog den schwarzen Hogwarts-Umhang weit über seine Handgelenke. Dann grinste er und wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu.

Er und Neville hatten zu Anfang ein paar Streitigkeiten gehabt. Zum Großteil handelte es sich dabei um Scherze wie magische Papierflieger, die in den Lehrstunden gegen seinen Kopf geflogen und in einer Rauchwolke aufgegangen waren oder Sirenen, die ihn mitten in der Nacht wachgerüttelt hatten. Harmlose Dinge eben.

Zum Glück hatte er einen guten Weg gefunden, damit umzugehen. Er traf sich einmal in der Woche mit Ginny, um ihr das Neueste aus Hogwarts zu berichten. Ein Schlüsselerlebnis war dabei der Heuler gewesen, den Ginny James zum Frühstück vor einem wichtigen Quidditch-Spiel geschickt hatte (Das Gryffindor Team nahm ihr die Niederlage wegen James' apathischer Starre immer noch übel). Seitdem hatte er sich in einen wahren Engel verwandelt.

Er war nicht wie Harry, erst recht nicht wie Ginny. James war eben James. Seine dunkelroten Weasley-Haare waren vielleicht das einzige, was ihn als solchen auszeichnete. Er hatte es Neville einfach gemacht. Sein Anblick löste in ihm keine böse Assoziation mit der Vergangenheit aus. Viele sagten, dass er seinem Großvater wie ein perfektes Ebenbild glich. Aber Neville hatte James Potter nicht gekannt.

Dafür kannte er Rose und Albus. Und diejenigen, denen sie glichen.

Man musste Albus nur ansehen, schon dachte man an Harry. Und Rose – nun ja, Rose musste nur den Mund aufmachen. Und das war wirklich nicht ihr Problem. Sie konnte sämtliche Enzyklopädien aus der Bibliothek ihrer Mutter auswendig und ohne Stottern herunterrattern, mehrere Stunden hintereinander. Meistens stand Hugo dabei hinter ihr, den Mund weit geöffnet, den Blick ehrfurchtsvoll und – so wie Ron es nun mal tat – ein wenig stierend auf seine Schwester geheftet.

Alles wiederholte sich irgendwie. Es war so, als wären zwei Hälften des alten goldenen Trios nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Das einzige, was ihnen diesmal fehlte, war der tollpatschige Anhang namens Longbottom.

Dumm nur, dass Hannah sich so sehr nach diesem Anhang sehnte.

Ein paar Schüler begrüßten ihn, während sie an ihm vorbei in die große Halle strömten. Er erwiderte nur mit einem Nicken und trat zur Seite. Der Strom drängte ihn in die Halle, aber dafür war er noch nicht bereit. Sein Platz neben Professor Nott war der einzige, der noch unausgefüllt war, mit Ausnahme von Hagrids riesigem Stuhl. Aber Hagrid hatte ja jedes Jahr eine gute Ausrede, um nicht von Anfang an dabei zu sein.

Er würde sich so lange wie möglich hier, im Eingangsbereich der großen Halle, aufhalten - so lange bis Professor McGonagall ihn mit ihren Blicken an seinen Stuhl schleifen würde.

Könnte Hannah ihn nur sehen, wie er sich vor dem Unausweichlichen drückte… Vielleicht würde das ganze Drama von selbst ein Ende nehmen. Sie wusste nicht, wie es war, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, und zu sehen, wie sich alles immer wiederholte. Sie konnte einfach nicht mitreden.

Man musste sich nur vorstellen, wie Albus langsam die Treppen zur Empore hochstieg und mit blanker Angst den Worten des Sprechenden Huts lauschte – oder Rose, die selbstsicher in die große Halle marschierte und dabei noch genug Atem hatte, um ihren Mitschülern bereits die erste Lektion in Zaubergeschichte zu geben… Könnte Hannah das alles sehen, sie würde es sich anders überlegen.

Sie würde einsehen, dass es unfair war, einen zweiten Neville Longbottom zwischen diese Persönlichkeiten zu stellen und jahrelang zuzusehen, wie er sich dabei quälte, ein Tollpatsch, Trottel und Außenseiter zu sein. Er würde nie ganz hineinpassen. So wie Neville selbst.

Alles wiederholte sich irgendwie. Es war ein einziges Déjà-Vu, nur dass er diesmal nicht selbst durch die Hallen schritt, vor Angst und Kälte schlotternd und immer noch nass vom Wasser des Sees, in das er hineingefallen war.

_Warum sollte sich alles wiederholen?_, hatte Hannah geschrien und dabei einen gefährlich aussehenden, rot dampfenden Cocktail für die Gäste des tropfenden Kessels gemischt._ Du bist doch auch nicht wie dein Vater. _

Und damit hatte sie einen Nerv getroffen.

Er war nicht wie sein Vater, der große Frank Longbottom. Das hatte ihm jeder bestätigt, der ihn auch nur angesehen hatte. Irgendetwas war bei ihm schief gelaufen. Vielleicht, weil sein Vater ihm nie wirklich hatte beibringen können, wie man wie er wurde. Neville hatte stundenlang an seinem Bett gesessen. Frank hatte ihn nicht erkannt. Wie auch. Neville war nicht wie er.

„Ähem… Professor?"

Neville zuckte zusammen, als er sich plötzlich auf Augenhöhe mit ein paar toten Frettchen, die an Hagrids ranzigem Mantel hingen, wiederfand. Er sah hoch und versuchte, nicht so überrumpelt auszusehen wie er sich gerade fühlte. Schließlich hatten seine Gedanken ihn so abgelenkt, dass sogar ein Halbriese sich problemlos an ihn herangepirscht hatte.

„Wir haben da ein kleines Problemchen", brummte Hagrid und trampelte fahrig auf einer Stelle.

„Wo hast du denn die Erstklässler gelassen?"

„Darum geht's", brachte Hagrid es auf den Punkt.

Neville ahnte Schlimmes. „Oh, Hagrid, wirklich. Das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt für irgendwelche Katastrophen." Er stützte sich an einem Fackelträger ab und fuhr sich durchs Gesicht. Immer wieder hallte sein letzter Satz durch seinen Verstand. Den, den er Hannah an den Kopf geworfen hatte, bevor er aus der Küche des tropfenden Kessels gestürmt war._ Ich kann nicht anders, hörst du? Ich bin einfach so, ein Trottel. Ich weiß nicht, wie man jemandem beibringt, großartig zu werden. Ich weiß nur, wie…_ Wie verlassen man sich fühlte, wenn es einem nie selbst beigebracht worden war. Aber das hatte er nicht gesagt. Stattdessen war er zur Hintertür hinausmarschiert, mit gepackten Sachen für dieses Schuljahr. Es würde nichts bringen. Es würde so sein wie früher.

Hannah hatte ihm nur hinterhergeschaut. Sie war noch nicht einmal mehr sauer gewesen. Er hatte sie nicht ansehen können, als er gegangen war. Nur ihre Stimme hatte er gehört, und die hatte geklungen wie immer. _Vielleicht wird dieses Jahr ja besonders, nicht wie sonst. _

Genau das hatte sie in ihren drei Briefen, die sie ihm seitdem geschrieben hatte auch gesagt. Im vierten dann nicht mehr.

„Wir bräuchten nur kurz ein bisschen Hilfe von einem Professor." Hagrid hob vielsagend die borstigen Augenbrauen und nickte in Richtung des anliegenden Korridors, an dessen Wand sich ein bewegter Schatten abzeichnete.

Neville runzelte die Stirn. Normalerweise bat man für jegliche Ratschläge oder Problemstellungen einen anderen Professor um Hilfe. Zauberkunst, Verwandlung oder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste… Aber doch nicht ihn, den Professor für Kräuterkunde.

„Bitte, Neville, nur kurz", raunte Hagrid und nickte wieder zum Schatten im Korridor. „Ich muss wieder zum Rest der Erstklässler. Die warten immer noch vorm Schloss."

Beim Gedanken an Rose und Albus, denen draußen vor den Toren die Zähne klapperten, brach Nevilles Widerstand zusammen. „Was ist denn?", fragte er und folgte Hagrids großen Schritten.

Der Korridor war nur halb erleuchtet. Die einzige Fackel wurde von etwas verdeckt, das sich auf der anderen Seite der sandsteinfarbenen Wand abgebildet hatte, etwas mit eingezogenem Kopf und hängenden Schultern. Was Neville aber vor allem auffiel, war die Tatsache, dass es tropfte…

„Is' in den See geflogen, das arme Kerlchen." Hagrid zuckte mit den Achseln und gab dem Jungen einen Klaps auf die schmalen Schultern. „Passiert schon mal."

„Oh." Neville nickte. Auf einmal wurde ihm klar, wieso speziell er zu diesem Notfall berufen worden war.

Er legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf den nassen Rücken. Hagrid hatte ihm zwar einen Umhang umgeworfen, aber der war ebenfalls vollgesogen mit Seewasser.

Ein Déjà-Vu, durch und durch.

„Ich dachte mir, lassen wir ihn besser nicht so in die große Halle." Hagrid räusperte sich und hob etwas verlegen die klobigen Hände. „Aber vielleicht ist es besser für den jungen Mann, wenn ich den Zauber nicht selbst ausführe."

Neville nickte. Das letzte Mal, als Hagrid einem Schüler bei einem lästigen kleinen Pickel hatte helfen wollen, war der Schüler im Krankenflügel gelandet – mit dicken, geschwollenen Pusteln, die nach ein paar Stunden gelbe Grütze gespuckt und giftige Dämpfe ausgedünstet hatten. Neville hatte den Vorfall nicht vergessen. James sicher auch nicht.

„Ich mach das schon." Neville hob seine Hand und zückte den Zauberstab. Als er gerade ansetzen wollte, einen Zauber zu sprechen, hob der Junge plötzlich den Kopf und sah ihm zum ersten Mal ins Gesicht.

Wieder konnte er seine Gefühle kaum zurückhalten. Er lächelte, weil er den Jungen nicht noch mehr verunsichern wollte. „Dein Name ist Scorpius, nicht wahr?"

Die feinen blonden Haare, das kantige, trotzdem irgendwie schmale Gesicht… Warum hatte er es nicht schon vorher gesehen?

„Scorpius Malfoy", nuschelte der Junge und senkte den Blick. Seine Augen waren tiefbraun. Auf seinen Lidern lagen leichte blaue Schattierungen. Er zitterte. Entweder war es noch Seewasser oder doch ein paar Tränen, die ihm die Wangen herunterliefen.

„Einer der Raufbolde hat ihn vom Boot geschubst. Hab ihn aber früh genug wieder aus dem Wasser gefischt." Hagrid gluckste und schob Scorpius zurück in den bedrängten Eingang der Halle, nachdem Neville seine Kleider mit einem einfachen Zauber getrocknet hatte. „Wir sehn' uns dann gleich, Professor. Und vielen Dank nochmal."

Einen Moment lang sah Neville Scorpius Malfoy an. Einen kleinen, eingeschüchterten Jungen, der von einem Raufbold in den See geschubst worden war und weinend im Schloss ankam – nicht viel anders als Neville selbst…

Dann packte es ihn.

„Hagrid, du musst mich heute entschuldigen." Er stürmte am völlig überrumpelten Wildhüter vorbei und hätte Scorpius dabei beinahe umgerannt.

„Was, wo willst du hin?", rief Hagrid und breitete die langen Arme aus.

„Zur Eulerei. Ich muss einen wichtigen Brief abschicken." Er hörte noch, wie Hagrid etwas in seinen Bart murmelte, das verdächtig nach „Ich hol dich dann morgen früh wieder runter" klang, doch das ignorierte er.

Es würde keine weiteren Déjà-Vus geben.


End file.
